1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to bag in box packaging, and more particularly, to a bag in box packaging that has a locating panel for a tap.
2. Background Art
The use of bag in box packaging is ubiquitous. In certain applications, a user can dispense flowable material through a tap directly from the bag in box packaging. One such application is wine dispensing, although, the invention is not limited to the same.
Conventionally, a bag having a fluid therewithin (such as, for example, wine) is provided. A tap is provided over a spout that is welded to the bag. The tap may comprise any number of different spouts that are conventionally used in such an application. The filled bag is dropped into an outer box. The outer box includes a removable portion which corresponds to the location of the tap within the outer box.
To access the tap, the user punctures the box proximate the removable portion and reaches into the box for the tap. The tap is then directed out of the box and one of the tap and the spout are coupled to the box. The tap can then be actuated to dispense product.
Problematically, for some users it is difficult to couple the tap to the outer box. Thus, the tap becomes difficult, if not impossible to use. In other instances, the tap may become dislodged from the outer box during use.
In addition, due to the manner in which the tap and bag are inserted into the outer box, there are many instances where the tap lies in an orientation which is difficult to reach. Furthermore, inasmuch as the opening in the box is typically used to secure the tap to the outer box, the opening is often too small to allow for a user to delve deeply into the outer box.